


Like when we were friends

by blackjessamine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: "Mrs. Barnes osserva i resti della presunta nave da guerra e nasconde a stento un sospiro: la fantasia dei bambini è qualcosa che ormai lei fatica ad afferrare, ma quel fortino di cuscini per lei non aveva proprio nulla di bellico. In quell’ammasso di stoffa, sforzandosi un po’ di dimenticare i cuscini del proprio amato divano e il lenzuolo che era stato fresco di bucato, quella mattina, lei riesce al massimo a individuare i contorni di un nido.Forse perché James per lei resta sempre il cucciolo che non vorrebbe mai vedere scivolare via.O forse perché Steve Rogers, quel ragazzino tutto ossa e respiro affaticato, ha sempre l’aspetto di un pulcino bagnato. "





	Like when we were friends

“We can put the couch cushions on the floor, like when we were kids”

Premessa che sento doverosa, in questo caso: mi sto affacciando al fandom solamente ora, e non sono in pari con la visione dei film. Sono ferma a “The Winter Soldier”, e ho guardato i film precedenti una sola volta e senza troppa attenzione. Potrebbero quindi esserci imprecisioni o informazioni che vanno a cozzare con quanto rivelato nei film successivi. Nel caso, vi chiedo scusa e vi chiedo di portare pazienza. 

  
Like when we were kids

Un disastro.  
Il legno lucido che ricopre il pavimento dell’ingresso è un completo disastro: la neve, quell’anno, sembra essere capace di insinuarsi ovunque, cancellando i contorni severi della città e nascondendo i disegni delle strade. È una neve sporca delle troppe suole che la calpestano ogni giorno, ed è sfacciata e prepotente. Non le importa del pavimento lucidato di fresco, lei si insinua in ogni casa, sciogliendosi in pozze torbide capaci di inzaccherare anche le dimore più rispettabili.  
Mrs. Barnes sospira, rassegnata.  
Dovrebbe proprio imparare a mettere più forza nei suoi rimproveri, perché ormai è tempo che suo figlio impari a pulirsi le scarpe prima di entrare in casa, se ha passato il pomeriggio a inscenare battaglie all’ultima palla di neve.   
Dovrebbe mettere più forza in molte cose, ma non è mai stata brava a tener saldo un qualsiasi proposito. 

La neve sciolta disegna un sentiero sempre più sottile e incerto, un sentiero che attraversa l'ingresso, scivola lungo il corridoio, si perde fra le folte frange del tappeto – questo meriterebbe davvero un rimprovero, è innegabile – per poi ricomparire, confusa, al centro del salotto. La traccia si intensifica avvicinandosi alla stufa, in un sovrapporsi disordinato di passi che termina in due paia di scarpe poggiate di sbieco sul rivestimento di ghisa.  
Mrs. Barnes non ha tempo di lasciare che la sua attenzione indugi sugli scarponcini di suo figlio e su quegli altri, quelli di qualche numero più piccolo e decisamente più vecchi e rovinati. Non ne ha il tempo, perché il suo sguardo è immediatamente calamitato dal divano al centro della stanza. O di quel che ne resta, dal momento che il telaio è stato messo a nudo e i cuscini sono stati sapientemente utilizzati per creare le pareti di quella che sembra una grotta fatta di piume e stoffa imbottita. A completare l’opera, due sedie in precario equilibrio sostengono un lenzuolo – il lenzuolo pulito, quello che Mrs. Barnes aveva steso sul letto di suo figlio solo quella mattina – quasi a voler formare il tetto di una capanna. Una falda della stoffa chiara scende a coprire l’ingresso di quel fortino, e tutta l’irritazione per le marachelle disseminate per tutta la casa è sul punto di sciogliersi, spazzata via da un moto di tenerezza davanti alla vista di quel nascondiglio che riesce a sembrare solamente un rifugio per le risatine e le parole sommesse che Mrs. Barnes non riesce a comprendere con precisione. In quel medesimo istante, però, un bagliore sinistro cattura tutta la sua attenzione: un bagliore caldo, ondeggiante, che disegna ombre lunghe sulla stoffa chiara, e poi si affievolisce, e ritorna ad assumere intensità.  
Una candela.  
Benedetti ragazzi, hanno acceso una candela in un fortino fatto di stoffa e legno.  
Con un movimento concitato, Mrs. Barnes afferra il lenzuolo e lo strappa via, incapace di trattenere il grido spaventato con cui chiama il nome del figlio.  
“James! James, in nome del cielo, che cosa ti è saltato in mente?”  
Il suo urlo spaventa i due bambini che, troppo presi dai propri giochi, non avevano fatto caso ai suoi passi. Ci sono esclamazioni concitate e movimenti inconsulti: una sedia cade a terra, i cuscini perdono la loro funzione di pareti, e presto il fortino si riduce al fumo di una candela spenta e a due paia di occhi chiari spalancati su faccini innegabilmente colpevoli.  
James, naturalmente, è il primo a riprendersi. Il senso di colpa e lo spavento si mutano presto in un’indignazione che, in un altro momento, strapperebbe una risata a Mrs. Barnes: suo figlio è tutto guance tonde e viso angelico, ma in quel momento ha la medesima espressione di suo padre.  
“Mamma! Hai rotto il nostro incrociatore!”  
“E tu hai rischiato di dar fuoco a tutta la casa! Ma a che cosa stavi pensando quando hai deciso di accendere una candela lì sotto?”  
“Ma sottocoperta è buio, come possiamo comandare un incrociatore se non vediamo a un palmo dal naso?”  
James scuote la testa, sconcertato, e questa volta Mrs. Barnes non riesce proprio a trattenere il sorriso. In fondo, non è successo nulla di grave. Avrebbe potuto succedere qualcosa di molto grave, ma tutto si è risolto con un po’ di fumo e un incrociatore fatto di cuscini distrutto. Una perdita di cui i comandanti Barnes e Rogers si sarebbero presto fatti una ragione.  
“Ci scusi, Mrs. Barnes, staremo più attenti la prossima volta”.  
Steve Rogers lancia uno sguardo significativo a James, e, non ottenendo alcuna risposta, gli dà un colpetto che sicuramente vorrebbe essere molto più discreto di quanto appaia con un piede. Tra i due passa uno sguardo d’intesa, una muta conversazione che Mrs. Barnes riesce a stento a seguire – è un mistero, per lei, quanto quei due riescano a capirsi con una sola occhiata – e alla fine James sembra arrendersi.  
“Sì, mamma, la prossima volta impareremo ad avere una supervista e comanderemo il nostro incrociatore anche al buio”.  
Mrs. Barnes osserva i resti della presunta nave da guerra e nasconde a stento un sospiro: la fantasia dei bambini è qualcosa che ormai lei fatica ad afferrare, ma quel fortino di cuscini per lei non aveva proprio nulla di bellico. In quell’ammasso di stoffa, sforzandosi un po’ di dimenticare i cuscini del proprio amato divano e il lenzuolo che era stato fresco di bucato, quella mattina, lei riesce al massimo a individuare i contorni di un nido.  
Forse perché James per lei resta sempre il cucciolo che non vorrebbe mai vedere scivolare via.  
O forse perché Steve Rogers, quel ragazzino tutto ossa e respiro affaticato, ha sempre l’aspetto di un pulcino bagnato. Un pulcino caduto dal nido prima di imparare a volare, ma straordinariamente testardo nel tenersi aggrappato alla vita.  
“Bravo il mio ragazzo, la supervista mi sembra un’ottima soluzione. Se poi la combinassi con la super pulizia delle scarpe prima di entrare in casa, mi rendesti una mamma molto orgogliosa, sai?”  
Fra i due bambini passa un altro sguardo d’intesa, e questa volta Mrs. Barnes è quasi certa di cogliere un te l’avevo detto sul viso di Steve, a cui risponde la fronte corrugata di James.

“Mamma? Steve può restare a dormire, vero?”  
Eccola, la domanda che Mrs. Barnes stava aspettando: è quasi ora di cena, e le strade sono già buie. Mettere un piatto in tavola in più non è un grosso problema, non per Steve, che non fa mai lo schizzinoso e non chiede mai una seconda porzione. E poi, i cuscini del divano sono già sparsi per il pavimento del salotto, e il lenzuolo del letto di James è già stato maltrattato. Basterà recuperare qualche coperta, ci vorrà davvero poco per allestire il campeggio coperto, come i due bambini sono soliti chiamare il giaciglio che condividono ogni volta che Steve resta a dormire in casa Barnes.   
“Be’, sì, direi di sì, ma tua madre non starà in pensiero se non ti vede tornare?”  
Steve apre la bocca per parlare, ma James è più veloce:  
“Fa il turno di notte stasera, non lo vedrebbe tornare comunque”.  
C’è un che di risolutivo nella sua voce, e prima che Mrs. Barnes possa verbalizzare il proprio assenso, James è già intento a riarrangiare i cuscini del divano. In men che non si dica, l’incrociatore ha lasciato posto a un materasso da campeggio che sembra fatto apposta per ospitare i due bambini.  
Mrs. Barnes li osserva, combattendo con uno struggimento la cui origine non saprebbe riconoscere: sono distesi proni, il busto sorretto dai gomiti e le ginocchia piegate, lasciando i loro piedi a ondeggiare piano nell’aria. La testa bionda e la zazzera di capelli scuri sono vicine, chine sullo stesso fumetto – emerso chissà come dal ventre dell’incrociatore, ché una battaglia navale ha tanti tempi morti da riempire con avventure incredibili. Girano le pagine a turno – una volta Steve, poi James, poi ancora Steve – senza aver nemmeno bisogno di comunicare per capire quando entrambi sono arrivati a leggere l’ultimo dialogo.  
Sono distesi a pochi passi da Mrs. Barnes: le basterebbe inginocchiarsi e allungare il braccio per carezzare loro i capelli, ma i due bambini sembrano vivere in un mondo a parte. Un mondo lontano, che Mrs. Barnes a stento riesce a intuire. Un mondo in cui bastano l’uno all’altro, dove si capiscono senza bisogno di parlare, e poi possono chiacchierare per ore senza mai interrompersi né averne abbastanza.   
Perché quando è con Steve, James è altrove, e Mrs. Barnes ha l’impressione che ogni giorno per sui figlio sia un po’ più difficile tornare indietro. 

Note:  
Uhm, non so bene che dire, se non che mi sento estremamente a disagio nel provare a pubblicare qualcosa in questo fandom. Credo di essere l’ultima persona a poterlo fare, quindi davvero, vi chiedo di essere clementi: non sono affatto sicura di aver rispettato i personaggi, né di aver dato un senso a questa storia che poi non è nemmeno una storia, ma una scena così, un po’ a caso.  
Il punto è che io credo di avere un problema: se mi date due personaggi amici fin da quando erano cuccioli che poi crescono e continuano ad avere un legame assolutamente speciale e inscindibile, io smetto di ragionare. E il minuscolo flashback da cui è tratta la citazione a inizio storia (e il titolo) mi si è conficcato in testa, e sono due settimane che continuo a pensarci, perché avevo bisogno di vederla, quella scena di loro bambini che dormono sui cuscini del divano messi per terra.  
Insomma, scusate l’intromissione in questo fandom e perdonate eventuali imprecisioni.


End file.
